


The Good Girl's Disguise

by averagechaos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Fluff and Angst, Gore, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Los Santos, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Platonic Relationships, Slow To Update, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagechaos/pseuds/averagechaos
Summary: A seemingly innocent, wide-eyed doctor new to the city, seemingly chasing the crazy to prove her skills in the medical field. Running into a crew member of the most dangerous gang in the city? It seems to just fill her with even more adrenaline.But when bodies of information cartel and opposing gangs show up around town, everyone assumes it to be the Fake AH Crew.Well, until they started to notice the branding of the letter E on the victims' tongue.[currently slow updates. please read chapter three and the end of chapter four for my thoughts in the RH situation.]
Relationships: Gavin Free/Meg Turney, Jack Pattillo/Caiti Ward, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Michael Jones/Reader, Ryan Haywood/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not new to writing but I'm new to posting on here, so please be patient with me and I hope you enjoy the story!

Moving to the city where all sorts of "sin and evil" takes over, according to my mother, was an idea that seemed extremely idiotic to everyone back at home.

"It sounds like the plot of a bad book," my sister had flat out told me. "A small-town girl with a doctoral degree, moving to the city where trouble breeds? Pops would be so disappointed in you. Bet he's practically rolling in his grave."

Everyone tried to scare me out of the idea of moving to Los Santos. They acted like I was going to be a stripper instead of a doctor. Like I was going to be wearing skimpy skirts, giving head to some greasy old geezer.

"I'm going to help people there. You said it yourself, trouble breeds there. And there are innocent people there who can't leave cause of the expensive, ruined economy. So, I'm going. And nothing you can say, nor do, will stop me."

The only support I got was from my eldest brother. He had left town on his eighteenth birthday. He hadn't had a single intention of coming back, but when came back home with a wife and a child damn near six years later, it shocked everyone but me. Josh was always a huge family man, but he needed more of his own little family than be apart of our huge, extremely toxic one.

"You're doing the right thing," He had told me, "I wanted to go away and stay away, but something drew me back. You, though? You can change the world outside of the small town. Go seize all the opportunities you want. Go live your life, see the world. But don't forget to make it brighter every time you do."

I appreciated his support. He was the only one to truly understand that I wanted more to just look like the good Christian daughter and then to one day be the good Christian wife, and pop out kids left and right because "That's just the will of God, darling. To be the ever most faithful wife to your husband. Let him take lead in the household, while you take care of it."

It just wasn't for me. Being a traditional housewife where my only job is to cook, clean, birth, and take care of children? I respect other women who believe that's their purpose in life, but it's not mine.

I was made for more than to sit still and to look pretty. To think I'm holier than the others who are entitled to have their own beliefs. To make a huge dinner for a husband who doesn't respect me and for snobby children who think they can get what they want.

I was made to do something incredible.

Incredibly courageous or incredibly dangerous, however? I haven't decided yet.

As I look through the box of all my old things from, what was, home, I can't help but let out a sound in a mix of a groan and huff. Once they realized I wasn't changing my mind about leaving, they practically disowned me. Threw all my stuff in a box and sent it with the rest. My childhood pictures, old drawings, baby clothes— all of it.

It was worse than when I said that I was going to med school, or when I refused to wear a dress at my father's funeral.

I was sure the black sheep but as I look around the small apartment that I'm renting out, I can't help but let a huge grin on my face when I realize that I'm free. No reprimanding for any small decision that I made. No backhanded comments whenever I said something. No glaring at my outfit choice of the day or my choice of food.

I was free to be me. And for the first time in twenty-seven years, I felt alive.

I can't help but let a laugh escape from deep in my chest as I let out all of these old frustrations. After what felt like hours which was probably only two minutes, I calmed down. Leaning against my, surprisingly, comfortable couch as my stomach starts to cramp a bit with a small grumble filling the now quiet air.

Realizing that I haven't eaten anything other than a Pop-Tart today, I look at the time. 2:13. I can quickly run to go get some groceries. I should probably get used to my surroundings anyway. Not like I can go back "home" anytime soon.

—————————

I was standing in the chip/soda aisle at the small store by my apartment building. I didn't want anything special, maybe some of my favorite chips to kind of snack on and some soda while I was here.

Reaching down to grab a twelve-pack of diet Coke, someone else went to grab it at the same time. Quickly hopping up to look at the guy. His reddish-brown hair was a bit curly on the top of his head, his glasses were the slightest bit of tented but still clear enough I could see his dark eyes. His clothes seemed to be on the more casual side, some black, graphic tee with what I assume to be a reference to some game, some jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

Shaking my head, I back up a little and gesture towards the diet coke box. "Go ahead, I can just grab the next pack."

He seemed to study me before grabbing three packs, putting one in my cart, and putting the two on his own. "There now we don't have to go through the cringe, "No, I insist that you go first." It'll never end, it just becomes awkward and rage-inducing after a while."

I chuckle, nodding my head. "I guess... Well, thank...?" I trail off, not fully expecting him to give me his name.

"Michael." He smiles a little. At first, was a little intimidated by the man, I won't lie. Gives me the kind of vibe that you shouldn't mess with him. But his smile makes me warm up to him.

I give him my name before looking at the two packs of diet Coke in his cart. "So you having a party or just planning on having a night in?"

Along with the soda was three cases of beers, snacks, and some red bull.

He looks at his cart and shrugs, laughing a little. "Yeah, something like that. Going to hang out with some friends. The store was on the way there so I was forced to pick up some things."

We stood there for a few more minutes, just talking. It was like we were old friends and just wanted to catch-up with each other.

"So, are you from around here?" He asked, making snort out a laugh.

"I wish. I'm actually from a small, country town in Ohio. There's nothing left there to offer me, or truly anyone, anything. So after finishing college, then living three hours away at the closest hospital, I figured I need something else."

Michael seemed to be shocked at my change of pace, "So you come to Los Santos?"

I felt a bit of anxiety in my stomach when he asked that question. I heard the shock, it was clear as day. I looked up to anticipate some negative emotion on his face, but instead, it was genuine concern. That made the pit of anxiety vanish into relief.

"I want to help people. Good or bad. I want to help heal others back to health. I can do that here. And if I have to do some of it on my own time, then I will. I came here for a reason. Plus I intend to prove my family wrong while I'm at it."

His concern from earlier quickly became amusement as he looks down at me. "You definitely don't belong in a place like this."

I chuckle, "I think my fire can make up for my lack of a harder shell."

—————————

I've now been here for a month and whenever he can, Michael would come to hang out with me during my off days. We'd we rewatch some of our favorite shows, play video games, or just talk. Over the month that I've gotten to know him, it's felt like having an older brother all over again. Someone close who I can talk to about everything and anything.

One night, he even brought over his wife Lindsay, who I also immediately clicked with. She had that kind of chilled vibe but I quickly learned how much of a wildcard she was. Especially when we were playing videogames. I don't think I ever laughed so hard in my life as Michael was yelling at Lindsay about her cheap green shell that cost him first place, while I was just glad to get second.

And I wasn't expecting tonight to be anything different. Michael had said earlier within the day that he and Lindsay had to work a little later today but that they'd swing around tonight. I had beverages in the fridge, pizza was on its way, and my game console was in the last place I left it, in its own little area of my entertainment stand.

I was peacefully reading one of my favorite books on the couch when a hurried knock sounded from the door. Slipping my bookmark into the crease between the pages and placing the book onto the coffee table, I quickly hope up off the couch to open the door.

I audibly as I see Michael being supported by Lindsay and a taller man in a skull mask. Michael was riddled with bullet holes all over his upper body. His legs looked pretty bad as well. I didn't even want to know what his back looked like

"Holy shit... Holy shit...! Okay, uh... Get him on the couch while I go grab supplies.." I stumble over my words as I move out of their way, going towards the bathroom. Grabbing the first aid kit that I put together and some gloves, I quickly wash my hands before walking back out to where they have Michael. Moving my book out of the way to place the bigger than your average-sized first aid kit, I quickly slip on the gloves and sit on the floor, next to the couch where Michael was laying down.

As I cut his shirt and push the two halves out of the way, I count at least eight bullet holes. "Jesus... Anyone want to tell me what the fuck happened?"

Grabbing anesthetic and a cotton ball, quickly wetting the cotton, I quickly soak the skin around the bullet holes, being careful of the wounds themselves. Grabbing after putting down the soaked ball of cotton, I grab long surgical tweezers and a scalpel. Putting the tweezers down on the table, I take the protective plastic off of the blade and start making small incisions around the bullet holes.

As I place the scalpel down, I hear I sigh coming from my left, looking over to see the same masked stranger who helped Lindsay get Michael into my apartment. "Do I have to patch you up too?"

My words sounded a little too harsh that I didn't even realize that it was me saying it at first. His head snapped towards me, but I just go back to focusing on Michael. I grab the tweezers and start digging out the bullet holes. "So, I'll ask again... Does anyone want to tell me what the fuck happened?"

I was trying to hold it together, and I thought I was doing pretty damn well. Right up until my voice cracked as I begged someone in the room to answer my question from before.

I was trying so damn hard to push away the thought that I was performing impromptu surgery on my first true best friend in such a broken ass world. A real sibling relationship that I haven't been able to truly indulge myself in since Josh. That his blood was covering my blue-gloved hands. What if I do one wrong move, he's gone and it's my fault.

I hadn't even noticed that I had cleaned his wounds and was about to start stitching them closed, when I felt a hand place it's self on my shoulder. Looking over at to see who's hand it was, I nearly broke when I saw that it was Michael's. His eyes were open slightly, he had a tired, goofy smile on his face as he looks over at me.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." I joke lightly, continuing to thread the needle.

"Well, I thought it was the time after feeling what I can only describe as my skin bubbling from the inside out." His voice was a little hoarse. But it didn't change his demeanor at all. "What the hell happened?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you. But Lindsay won't say anything and I don't the Skully over here trusts me very much, even though he's the stranger in my house."

Michael shifts his head a little to look at the guy who I referred to as "Skully" and laughs a little. "Oh, him? He's harmless unless you give him a reason not to be."

"The fact that he's covered in bloodstains tells me otherwise." I mumble, "Now hold still, you're lucky that you didn't fuck up any of your important organs."

He seemed shocked by my language, especially since before there was very much lack of before now. But nonetheless, he did as I said and held still as I started to sew closed his wounds. The quiet was deafening as my hands went into autopilot. His wounds, even the ones on his legs, were cleaned, sewed, and bandaged. As take my gloves off, I collect everything. Throwing away any trash including the bullets, cause I highly doubted that they wanted them anymore. I collected the bloodied tools, taking them into the bathroom to clean them.

Placing them in the sink, I shut the door and pressed my head against it, slowly falling to the floor letting out a long, pained breath. A small cry was quickly followed and I can't stop my hand from pounding on the door once.

All my nerves that I was suppressing was released and my skin felt prickly, my body felt dizzy like I was stumbling off of a roller coaster. I was waiting for that feeling of solace, knowing that he's okay and that was because of me. But my head was filled with "what if" questions.

What if they hadn't gotten him to me fast enough?

What if any of those bullets had hit something important?

What if I made the wrong incision?

What if I had killed him?

But I didn't. It was fine. Probably in massive pain. But he was alive. I push my head off of the wall, staring blankly at the white painted wall. Finding the courage in me to stand up and start cleaning the tools properly. After sitting them on a towel, I look through the cabinets and find a bottle of pain killers. Opening the door, I noticed the got Michael sitting up and the pizza was here. Tossing Michael the pill bottle, I walk over and grab a slice of pizza.

"Take those, it should help," I mumble to him as I eat my pizza. He examines the bottle before looking back at me.

"When the fuck did you get these?" He seemed concerned and I just shrugged.

"It was in a woman's belongings when she got in a car crash. She overdosed on them and killed two civilians and herself." Everyone's eyes seemed to be on me, "What? She's dead, they would have just thrown them away. I knew I could give them to someone who needs it, so I took them while no one was looking."

"You would be the kind of person to steal for good," Lindsay says from her spot next to Michael. Skully seemed to be amused from his spot next to me.

Finally being tired of only calling him Skully, I turn to him. He moved his mask, only slightly, to eat his own slices of pizza. "So do you have a name, or am I just going to have to keep calling you Skully?"

I hear laughter coming from the living room as he chuckles darkly. "You can call me Vagabond for now."

"Ah, so you want to continue to be mysterious and brooding." I shake my head, "Well, just so you know, that doesn't have to happen in my house. I don't care what you do in your spare time. Torture, massacre, steal, prostitute— I don't give a shit. You want to live behind a mask, that's your lifestyle. But here can be your no mask zone."

I went from joking to serious, nodding towards him, to let him know that I meant all of my words before going to my food. "So... Video games to get rid of this awkward tension, anyone?"

—————————

I laughed with my coworker, Amanda, as we walked out of the hospital together. The red-head turned to me with a smile. "Need a ride home?"

"Actually, I got her covered!" Turning around, I see Michael a burgundy-colored car. The model escaped me, but it wasn't the first time I had seen him in this car.

Turning back to my coworker, I shrug. "Nope, got a ride from my brother, apparently."

She laughs as she walks towards her car, "Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Sure will!" I yell back towards her as I turn around and get into the passenger seat of Michael's car. "Where we going?"

"Just for a drive. I think it's about time that I tell you everything, for your own safety.." he said, dead serious. I felt a little uncomfortable about what he meant, but I had faith that he wouldn't kill me.

He couldn't kill me. I saved his life. I've been a good friend since what I felt was the very beginning of me being here.

He wouldn't kill me without reason, right?

What the fuck am I even thinking? This man wouldn't hurt me, he's scared for my own safety 98% of the time, the other 2 he's laughing at me as I trip over my own feet. He's been my safety net since I've met him.

What the hell is wrong with me?

As we drive down numerous roads and lanes, Michael finally speaks up and explains what happened the other day.

He was in a heist gone wrong. It was just supposed to be a bank robbery, quick and easy, but somehow the police got word of it. Michael was the only one out front, seeing as it wasn't a huge heist. It was just him, Vagabond, and Lindsay was the getaway driver and kept all the servers down. But since he was alone, the police pelted him with bullets, but thank the Gods for V and Lindsay.

"So... You in a gang?" I chuckle, "Michael, I don't care. I'm glad that you're safe. That's what I care about."

"Okay, so what if I told you I was apart of the biggest gang in Los Santos.," he said bluntly and I could feel his nerves radiating off of him.

I just laugh, "Doesn't bother me. Like I told Vagabond, what you do on your own time, what you do to pay the bills, I don't care. The world's a tough place. But you aren't that person when you're with me. You're Michael. My big brother figure in the city of dead dreams."

We laugh together as he parks at the beach. I look over at him and he's already looking at me, smiling. "Thanks.."

"No need to thank me. I do anything for those who are important to me. Seriously." I smile a little as my phone dings. The notification for the "security" camera in my house goes off but I just ignore it.

"What was that?" He asks, trying to peak over, trying to be nosey.

"Stupid game notification saying that I haven't played in a while. But I'll worry about it later."

I smile, but only because I knew what set off the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly innocent, wide-eyed doctor new to the city, seemingly chasing the crazy to prove her skills in the medical field. Running into a crew member of the most dangerous gang in the city? It seems to just fill her with even more adrenaline.
> 
> But when bodies of information cartel and opposing gangs show up around town, everyone assumes it to be the Fake AH Crew.
> 
> Well, until they started to notice the branding of the letter E on the victims' tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support to the story so far! Here's the second chapter and please let me know if I missed any mistakes in this chapter!

I've been living in Los Santos for about two months now, and I was sitting at my apartment with Lindsay as we were watching some show rerun when the news cut in.

They were talking about the body found in an alleyway by some convenient store. This is the third one within the month and the cops have no leads.

Lindsay shakes her head as she grabs the remote and turns off the TV. "I usually don't mind death, but those... They just don't sit with me right."

I rub her arm, feeling sympathetic for the blonde woman sitting next to me. "Sorry, Lindsay. Wanna play games to get your mind off things?"

She laughs before turning to me, "Do you do anything other then just sit here, watch TV, or play video games?"

I shake my head, "Not really. Guess I just don't know if I truly can experience that Los Santos nightlife, ya know? Growing up in a very conservative, very traditional town, even dancing in my room was seen as a taboo subject."

She nods, understanding my situation before she pops up, "That's why you have me!"

"... Wha—?! Oh okay, Lindsay, slow down!" Before I could even ask she stood me up from the couch and started running around my apartment, still holding on to my wrist.

She walks into my room and heads towards my closet, and I felt panic rise in me. I release myself from her grasp and stood between her and the door of my closet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go through your clothes to find you an outfit because I want to take you out for a girl's night." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Lindsay, you're not going to find anything in there suitable for a girl's night out. I wear jeans, t-shirts, and sweats unless I am at work, then I'm wearing my scrubs."

She pouts before she perks up again, and that made me even more nervous. She bolts out of my room and walks back out into the living. This woman's energy is impeccable and I would love just a sliver of it.

"Don't worry, my friend, cause I know a girl who can help us out!"

Lindsay Jones was definitely a character. If this was a show or even a movie, she'd be the sporadic best friend who just does. Little to no thought needed. That being said, it is definitely never a dull moment with the bouncy, blonde wildcard.

It was quiet for a minute before she calls out my name. Walking back into the living room she grins like the Chesire, "Get some shoes on! We have to make a few stops before a night of fun!"

I nod and quickly just throw on something comfortable, knowing that by the end of the night my feet will be aching in some type of heel.

—————————

Lindsay knocks on the door of the apartment as I kind of cower behind her. If Lindsay knew who this was then that means I can trust them. But it doesn't make me any less anxious.

The door opens to reveal a lady, her purple hair in a bun on top of her head and a smile on her face. "Hey, Lindsay! C'mon, get in here."

She ushers Lindsay in and I just kind of follow her when the unknown lady looks at me, "And you must be the doctor I've heard about!"

I nod timidly, reaching my hand out for a handshake while giving my name. She smiles and shakes it, "Meg! It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Meg here cosplays and is actually a model, so if anyone is gonna help you get ready for a girl's night, it's her!" Lindsay smiles.

Meg seemed like a nice girl. She gave me the same vibe that I got off of everyone Lindsay or Michael introduces me to. Nice but could easily pull the trigger on you if you make the wrong move.

But then again, that's a majority of people in this city.

"C'mon, let's go find you something to wear! I already called the others and informed them of the plan of a girl's night out." Meg smiles before walking towards the back of the apartment, and even more, nerves set in when I realized that more people are going to be showing up for this girl's night out that Lindsay had planned.

But at the same time, I can't help but feel a rush of adrenaline. Exploring the corrupted city that never sleeps at night? Sounds like the beginning of a drunken story to tell at parties.

—————————

I looked at myself in the mirror and I hardly recognize that it was me. My hand goes to tug at the hem of the blue dress, the shade working perfectly with my skin tone. The neckline showing off a little bit more cleavage than I'm used to, it fits just tight enough to show off my curves, and it stops a few inches above my knees, meaning if I were to bend over too far, my ads would be on display. My hair was simply curled. My makeup was done light with just eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick.

Lindsay walks into the room, a black form-fitted jumpsuit. A black and white checkered headband on her head and her hair was in its natural wavy form. Her eye makeup more of a smokey than her normal makeup.

"How come you get to wear the jumpsuit?" I ask teasingly and she just laughs.

"Because I've been out and have lived the nightlife before, this is nothing new. Plus, I think the dress looks cuter." She smiles at me and I just give her a smile back as I look at the strappy black heels in my hand.

"You aren't going to expect me to dance tonight, right?"

She tsk'd at me, saying my name almost mockingly. "Once we get some liquid courage in you, all you're going to want to do tonight is dance."

"If you're sure... You're just lucky I don't have work in the morning." She smiles.

"I wouldn't have done it today if I knew you had work tomorrow. Probably just would have taken you to get some food and some sightseeing then, but that is for another time! Now, get those heels on and come on out into the living room! The other girls should be here at any moment!"

She walks back out to the other room as I sigh and does as she suggested. Standing up straight, the newly added height made me wobble a little bit. After finding my footing, I take a few steps forward. After accepting the fact that if I were careful enough I wouldn't fall, I walk out into the living room to wait with Lindsay and Meg for the others.

As we were waiting, we heard the lock unlock and all of our eyes went towards the door. As it opened, it revealed a few faces, only one I recognized.

"Hey, Michael!" I greeted him as he walked in with three other guys and three females.

Michael looked over at the sound of my voice and looked at the three of us confused then looking back at the other three ladies he had walked in with. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Lindsay planned a girl's night out at last minute," I explained and realization quickly washed over him.

"I see. Well, you guys look nice. And I hope you guys have fun." He smiles a little before going back to talking to the other guys he walked in with and they all walked into the kitchen. The ladies walked over to us and we all stood and Lindsay started introducing me to them.

She addresses me before turning to the others. "This is Fiona, Caiti, and Jack! We're missing Mica but she had something else to do, but I'm sure we'll get to meet them later on."

"It's nice to meet you," I say politely, trying not to seem rude in any way.

They all returned the gesture before we all filed out of the apartment, looking back towards the boys, my eyes caught with one of theirs. He definitely was handsome and I just couldn't help but drown in his blue eyes as I was ushered out of the apartment by Lindsay.

Blinking a few times to get my head back on straight, I stood with the group as we ventured down the streets of Los Santos.

For a very frowned upon the city, it looked gorgeous at night with all of the lights on. It was just as busy at night then it was day, but it didn't change the beauty of it. It made it feel more alive.

Any nerves from today, vanished as it quickly turned to adrenaline. I was basically bouncing with every step, participating in the conversations, and laughing with the rest of them.

We come up to this huge looking organization and I felt a little overwhelmed. I hadn't realized we were going to such a place as this. Even noticing the line to the place made me question why we were here. Though they walked straight passed the line, I just followed like a puppy as Lindsay and Jack talk with the bouncer for a second before we were let in. Though I couldn't hear what they were talking about, the bouncer was scared shitless and let us all passed. Even though I watched as his face went from scared to desire as his head turned towards my direction as I was passing. Though I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel his gaze on me.

"You guys go find us somewhere to sit while I go get us some drinks!" Lindsay smiles at us and I follow the rest of the girls.

Out of all the girls, I found myself being able to talk with Caiti the easiest. She was pretty much like me. She wanted to help people and found her calling in the city. She was truly a sweet lady and she didn't give me the vibe as I do with Meg, for example. I get just pure positive energy from Caiti.

Talking with her about her shelter when I felt a small nudge and I look over to see Lindsay standing next to me with a tray with, what I assumed to be, about two rounds of shots. Placing it on the table, we all go to grab one, me more tentative the rest of them.

"To girls night!" Lindsay says enthusiastically, raising her shot up, making us copy her, clinking our glasses together before taking the shots.

Sitting the glass down on the table, I cough a little as the alcohol burns my throat. A here a few giggles as I try to power through the tequila shot.

"Maybe I shouldn't have started you off with a strong one," Lindsay says sheepishly as I just laugh a little, the burn slowly starting to melt away as I notice everyone going in for their second one.

After those shots, I couldn't tell if it was because I was slightly inexperienced with alcohol, but quickly everything became a little blurry.

Shot after shot, some beers here and there, I found myself dancing with Fiona, Meg, and Lindsay. Caiti and Jack were back at the table, talking and I think cuddling.

The music was loud, but I didn't mind as I just swayed my hips to it. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turn to look at this guy standing there.

He was about the same height as me with heels on, maybe just an inch or two taller. Brown hair, whiskey brown eyes, and what I assumed to be freckles, but it was hard to tell over the dimmed lighting.

He asked me to dance and before I could say no, Lindsay yelled that I would love to and pushed me closer towards him, forcing him to keep me from falling.

Seeing as I was out in an awkward position, I reluctantly agreed. His hands on my waist with one of my arms loosely over his shoulder, my other hand rest on his bicep.

Though how I agreed to dance with this nameless stranger was awkward, the interaction between us wasn't. Our bodies moved in sync with the movement's, with small drunken comments from the both of us were passed, as well as a little laughter.

I don't know how long we were there. Maybe about two... five songs? He leaned down towards my ear and whisper, "You wanna get out of here?"

I felt somewhat sober for a second as I felt his hands were no longer laid respectfully on my waist, but now roughly gripping at my dress by my hips. In a split second, his whole demeanor changed and the calm air between us because a little claustrophobic. Like I wasn't allowed to say no.

Softly trying to push me away from him, I chuckle respectfully. "Listen, if I lead you to believe that I was interested in doing that, 'm sorry. I just here for a night out with friends."

His grip tightened on me and I quickly glanced around, noticing how that unless the girls were somewhere in the crowd, there's no way they can see me from the booth.

"Aww c'mon, baby. You've already been missing for a hot minute. I'm sure they won't miss you for the night." He tried to pull me closer but I pushed him away again, trying to keep distance now that I, like before, wanted nothing to do with this guy.

If it weren't for these people, I swear—

"I'm being nice, so unless you want to see my mean side, I suggest you be a good girl and listen to me."

Realizing that this was a dire fight or flight moment, I drunkenly, decided I was going to play his game. But only for a few seconds.

"Fine," I sigh out a little purr, moving closer to him, "But can I at least use the bathroom before we go?"

He smirks as he moves closer to me, "Well, since you asked so nice."

Returning the seductive smirk I break away from him and move through the crowd to go to the bathroom, not even realizing that he was following me. Once I was about to open the door, I was looking around to see if anyone could see me, I saw him standing across the way from the door, staring intensely at me.

I quickly enter the bathroom before closing and locking the door. There was no way to sneak out here. The actual club went underground a little, so there were no windows in sight. I couldn't turn around and run, he was right outside, I'd be caught instantly.

I try to keep calm as I stumble around, pacing in the graffitied, but not dingy bathroom. I could take him, but I shouldn't risk my life with drunk me.

Quickly stopping my pacing, I nearly smacked my forehead in the realization that I have my phone. Pulling it out from my jacket, thank goodness for pockets, I quickly dial the only number that seemed any type of reasonable in the situation. Or at least to my drunk mind.

Hearing the line ring for a minute, I start to get worried that he's not going to answer. But the ringing stops and I'm met with a confused hello.

"Hi, okay, V... I'm going to try and explain this as best as I can without going full panic mode. I'm out with Lindsay and some other girls I just met tonight, they're all lovely but that's not the point. I'm pretty fuckin' drunk right now and Lindsay had me dancing with this guy, who I thought was kinda nice, ya know? And now I think it's trying to kidnap me, rape me, kill me and then possibly fuck my dead body so I'm hiding in the bathroom so he can't do that."

There was silence before I hear him swear, "Where are you?"

"Uhm some bar... Club place called "Always Open," I think? It's like a ten-minute walk from Meg's apartment.." I say, feeling completely drained.

"Stay where you are, I'm on my way."

"Thanks... Oh, and V?" I start messing with my dress as he hums to let me know to continue, "Please don't tell Michael..."

He chuckles, "Sorry, sweetheart. He already knows. Just hand tight, and we'll come and get you."

Before I could protest, the line went dead and I almost groaned in frustration. Of course, he already knew. It's like everyone was with everyone at all times. Everyone knew everything.

Now all I could do was wait for the riot. And I didn't have to wait long as I heard some screaming and gunshots and lights breaking. There's suddenly banging on the door. Not expecting the sudden boom on the wood, I scream and move away from the door as far as I could.

More shouting was heard on the other side of the door, the banging continued before I hear someone call my name. Piping up at the familiar voice, I slowly move towards the door and unlock it and open it slightly only to be met with a familiar skull mask that made me feel dangerously comfortable.

"C'mon, let get you out of here." I could hear his concern as I stumble out of the bathroom. He wraps his arm around my shoulder as he leads me, securely, out of the bar. As we walk out, I notice broken glass everywhere along with trails of blood and I silently hoped it was that dick who I danced with.

As we walk out to the sidewalk, I heard sighs of relief as I look up to see Lindsay looking extremely guilty but all I could do to reassure her I was okay was to smile at her.

"God, I am so sorry I put you through that! This was supposed to be a fun night, not scary! I am so, so sorry!" She drunkenly apologizes as she pulls me away from V's grasp and hugs me tightly.

I pull away and laugh, knowing I was getting weird looks but didn't care. "Lindsay... Thank you."

"What?" She looks absolutely shocked at my gratitude.

"You wanted to show me the nightlife in Los Santos and though it almost took a very, very dark turn... All I can think to do is thank you. I met some very lovely women, who I am very glad to meet, and I did have fun! And if I feel different about this tomorrow, sober, well then that's tomorrow. But tonight, I thank you for the experience."

The blonde's look of shock never went away but nonetheless, I could tell she was grateful that I wasn't holding anything against her.

Bad things happen to all people, good and bad. How you deal with it is what makes the person.

That being said, that asshole better hope I don't see his face ever again, or he'll regret it.

V leads me to a car and I rest in the passenger seat as he goes back to talk with a few other people. Look at them, I realized that Michael wasn't there. But he most definitely would be if he knew about the situation... Right?

I felt sleepy as the group of people disbursed and I felt V get into the driver seat. I heard him ask me a question but I was too entranced by sleep to even try to understand what he was asking. I heard a chuckle and the engine purr to life and within a few seconds, I was out like a light.


	3. I'm Sorry

Hi. I know that this isn't your usual chapter but you guys deserve to know this.

Though this is a very new story, I regret to say that I am putting this story on hold indefinitely.

If you keep up with RT/AH then you may know about the whole Ryan Haywood situation. If you don't, here's a quick explanation;

Ryan Haywood and Adam Kovic from FH had nudes leaked in the past few days, along with stories going on about them. The one about Adam was that he was catfished into sending them, along with others (but not Ryan).

Ryan's, however, were talking about how he was grooming younger fans into having a sexual relationship with him. However, any rumor has since been denounced by Ryan himself.

He stated that he will be leaving Rooster Teeth to work on his family and himself, on twitter. How he has done wrong in the past, but nothing illegal.

He has cheated on his wife with younger fans, however still of age (expect for one, I believe, but I think someone had said that Ryan claimed that he was under the impression that she was 18, when she was in fact 17).

Now, some of my thoughts on this...

Did Ryan do wrong? Yes. He admitted himself. He is now working on himself. Does that change the fact that of what he has done? No. I have always connected with Ryan, even just watching him through a screen. I've always admired his jokes, his commitment to making good content, and trying to keep his family, just that, his family. But that doesn't mean I support what he has done.

I pray to whoever decides to listen to them that he gets his life together. That the luck of 2020 doesn't turn around and bites him in the ass harder. That Rooster Teeth will have a spot for him if he ever gets his life back in order and decides that he may want to come back.

With that being said, the future of this story.

I do plan to continue to write for this story. But not anytime soon. As many people are doing, I am taking a small break away from the company. Not so much due to the fact of, I want to continue to support the Hunters that still work with the company. It isn't fair that because one guy messed up that the rest of the company has to pay for it.

*EDIT: OCT 21* I have decided to continue this story, by now the fourth chapter is out to the public. I am aware that there is some misinformation in this chapter, but I was also misinformed when writing and was very distraught at the time. If you would like more of my final, collective thoughts on things, you can find those at the end of chapter four. I will not be editing this for the reason of these were my thoughts and my understanding at the time. There was so much less information on the sixth then there is on the twenty first. But I know where I stand on this matter, and that's all that is important.

You may have to give me a few weeks to collect myself before continuing to write this story. I may post a smaller story based off of this one but it's just a bunch of platonic Michael/Reader moments, I am not quite sure yet.

But no matter what, I wish you all the best. Thank you all for the support. You're all amazing!

— chaos ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is just a quick note to let you all know that this chapter on, the more darker themes of this story will be taken place. You have been warned!

I woke up the next day with a pounding headache and the smell of food in the next room. Looking around, I quickly became aware that I was not in my apartment. The ceiling wasn't cracked enough for it to be mine. Sitting up, I look around. Whoever's house this was, they sure have a few ceramic animal knickknacks around. I think my favorite is the small cow on the nightstand with a little black succulent in it's back. Picking it up and examiningI woke up the next day with a pounding headache and the smell of food in the next room. Looking around, I quickly became aware that I was not in my apartment. The ceiling wasn't cracked enough for it to be mine.

Sitting up, I look around. Whoever's house this was, they sure have a few ceramic animal knickknacks around. I think my favorite is the small cow on the nightstand with a little black succulent in it's back. Picking it up and examining it in my hands, I notice the writing of the name "Edgar" on the side of him.

Chuckling a little, I put the cow back in its spot. Getting off of the bed, I decide there's no better time than the present to venture out. As I open the door, I see a figure cooking in the kitchen and a door that seemed to lead to a bathroom.

Knowing that I've got to face the music, I walk forward into the living room. Examining the room as I did to the bedroom, he has a few more plants in here. Examining one that hangs from the ceiling, I looked over and noticed a familiar black skull covered in blood splatters on the couch.

Chuckling, I walk over to it and pick it up. "So, do you ever clean this thing?"

"Well, good morning to you too..." He greeted gruffly. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but his back was facing me. From what I can tell, he hadn't woken up much earlier than I have.

"Right, sorry... Mornin'." I laugh nervously.

Vagabond was a guy I didn't dare fuck with. He, out of all the people associated with Michael, was the one who terrified me the most. But maybe that's what drew me to him. Underneath all of that psycho, was a human. Someone who can feel pain and love, just like the rest of us.

"Mind filling me in on what the hell happened last night? I remember lots of shots... And dancing... And possibly nearly getting kidnapped?"

He chuckles before turning to me and I feel my body freeze.

I tried not to check him out, oh to whoever was listening, I tried not to. But from what I could see without trailing my eyes down was that he was muscular. Not in the sense of buff but still enough to see where his abs form. His sandy brown hair pulled into a ponytail so you could see his face. A magnificent pair of blue eyes framed by some thin, rounded, metal-framed glasses. He had some stubble on his, from what I could tell, sharp jawline. And if when I did finally tear my eyes away from his eyes, they landed on his pink, kissable lips.

Holy shit, I think this is either a dream or I am still drunk. Am I swooning over the Vagabond right now?

Man, I knew I was crazy, but I didn't realize I was completely out of my mind, just yet.

I shake my head and come back down to earth as I notice the bastard smirk.

"You went out with Lindsay and Co for one of her classic girl night outs, which happen to have a track record. This isn't the first one to go completely off course. From what Lindsay was trying to explain, while being hammered, was that you girls were dancing and having a good time when this guy started making advances towards you..."

As he continues to explain what exactly happened, everything started to come back to me.

Right... That bastard. Guess I was either sober enough or too drunk, cause he wouldn't have made it out of there alive. If Michael didn't get to him, that is.

"Well... Thanks for getting me out of there." I smile graciously.

He hums, turning back towards the food, as I notice scars scattered around his back. "You called me."

"You could have left me there."

I noticed how he stiffens but I decide to not point it out to him. "So this is where the great Vagabond resides after a long day...? I have to say, it looks something straight out of a catalog."

"You make it sound like I don't have a life outside of the Fake AH Crew."

"Well do you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking as I turn towards him. He was placing two plates of food on the island. He glares at me above the rim of his glasses as the plates find their place on the marble.

"You know, you're very quick-witted for someone who could barely stand on their own two feet last night."

He turns around but I didn't let that stop the conversation. I walk towards him and stop right behind him. "You didn't answer the question."

He quickly turns around and I ignored the fact of how close we are. "Who are you, truly? Outside of the heisting and the killing. Cause I know the guy with the mask, and now I want to know the guy without."

He stares down at me moving around me, going to sit down and eat. "You hungry?"

Knowing he wasn't going to answer me, all I could do was huff out of annoyance and went and sat down next to him. Staring down at the breakfast in front of me, I was suddenly aware of actually how hungry I was.

We ate in silence before he clears his throat next to me. "Ryan..."

"Hmm?" I look over at him, chewing on food.

He looks over at me, chuckling at my expression before repeating himself. "My name. It's Ryan."

I smile once I've swallowed my food, "Ya know, now that I know your name and I've seen your face, I have to say that I think it suits you."

"Thanks?"

"No problem!"

He goes on to tell me a little bit about himself. His life before Los Santos. Growing up in Georgia, his family, his hobbies, etc. Even mentioned that he did modeling for a little bit. I'm ashamed to admit that I laughed at the thought of Ryan modeling. At it didn't help when he pouted at me for my reaction to his modeling.

"So..." I start once I've calmed down, "What happened? Why Los Santos?"

He sighs, looking down at his hands that are now sitting once where his plate was. "I met this girl when I came back to the states to focus on school."

He goes on to tell me about their relationship. How he was completely just head over heels for her, and he thought that she was too. He proposed, she said yes. And he wanted to just... explore. Though he's traveled around while modeling, it was for a job. This was for himself. And that's just when it all went downhill.

He was caught in a big heist go absolutely terrible. When he was parked, just looking for directions, his vehicle was mistaken for the getaway one. He explained that's the first time he had met the group inside of the Fake AH Crew; the Lads.

Consisting of Michael, and two guys named Gavin and Ray. And when I asked who Ray was, noting how sad he was, his mood quickly changed. He's a Puerto Rican who loved the thrill of heisting and killing but quickly found out that he preferred to just kill people behind the screen instead. Moved down to Austin to stream games for a living.

And from how Ryan spoke about him, I assumed that they're close friends. And it makes me happy seeing this guy who I'm so used to seeing behind a mask, happy to see one of his closest friends get out of a life he was forced on.

But that seemed to bring him back to the topic of how he joined the Fakes. Since LSPD has more of a shoot more, ask later sort of deal, meaning he was forced to be the getaway driver for the Fakes if he didn't want to get shot.

But it didn't stop there.

At some point he had switched spots with Michael, and then was forced to shoot at the cops cause again, it was that or die.

And since he didn't have a mask like the rest of them, all of Los Santos knew his face. He was forced to go into hiding at the Fakes safe house. He couldn't contact anyone at home, but he did get word of his fiance cheating on him with the guy he was told: "not to worry about".

"Shit, Ryan... I'm sorry." I frown a little as I rest my hand on his shoulder as he nods. A chime is heard from beside him and he groans. "What's wrong?"

"Have to go meet up with Michael and the others." He turns to me, "You want to tag along or...?"

The idea of tagging along intrigued me, but I truly just wanted to go back home, which was exactly what I told him. He nodded and excused himself to go get dressed as I was left alone to examine the seemingly untouched apartment.

He walks back out, dressed exactly how I see him usually, minus the mask. Dark blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and his infamous blue and black leather jacket. His glasses, gone. Probably left them next to the cute little ceramic cow.

"You ready to go?" I didn't truly realize I was staring until those bright blue eyes were staring into my own. I felt a lump in my throat and panic rise in me a little, so I look away and cough to try and get rid of whatever awkward feeling took over my body.

"Yeah, yeah... We can go."

—————————

"You sure you don't need anything else?" I look over at Ryan and smile.

"Thank you for the concern, Ryan. But if he somehow shows up at my apartment, I'm sure I'll be fine."

He doesn't seem convinced but he nods, nonetheless. "Alright. Call me if you need anything."

I was about to make a joke but I could see how deeply concerned he was. It was close enough to the same concern Michael gave me when we first met, but Ryan's seemed a lot more... tender if that's even the right way to describe it.

"Okay," I nod and smile softly, "Thank you, again. For all that you've done in the past... What? Twelve hours? You didn't have to do any of it. But you chose to. So... Thank you."

He nods and smiles at me as I get out. I turn back into the car, holding the door before closing it. "I'll call you later, alright?"

"Okay. Stay safe."

"I will." I close the door as I walk into the apartment building. I quickly make my way up to my apartment.

As I unlock the door, I felt relief as I felt instantly calm of being in my own space, and on my own time. Closing the door behind me, I look around my living room. It was the same way Lindsay and I left it last night.

The thought of a shower was lovely, but as I walked into my room to grab something comfortable, my eyes quickly landed on the closet, something else quickly grabbed my attention.

A nice shower was going to have to wait.

As I open the door, I smirk at the little squeak rung out into my room. Staring at the hacker in front of me I hum a little, leaning against the door frame.

"Hope it wasn't too lonely for you. I didn't mean to keep you here alone all night."

He struggles in his bindings that I am still shocked haven't moved an inch. I wondered if he even struggled to get free while I was gone, or just sat there and awaited his fate like a good, little rat.

"You do know why I have you here, right? It wasn't a random coincidence that you were a pesky fly in my web, I purposely sought you out."

I walk more into the closet and turn the light on, staring straight into the male's scared brown eyes, it filled me with so much adrenaline to know that my presence alone scares this man shitless. The power it fills me with, it's all just so...

_**Delightful.**_

"You see... You were messing with the wrong crew. Now I know they don't need little old me to fix their problems, they're big boys, they can fix their shit. But I draw the line when people start showing up outside of my apartment because of my boys. How do you think all your muscle ends up on the streets, weeks after going missing, dead? Because somehow, probably out of pure, stupid luck, your asses haven't been caught yet."

I move away from him and look at all of the freshly cleaned weapons behind the plastic sheet surrounding the small room of the closet.

"And I think it's time to get rid of the main source of my... stalking issues."

The sound of muffled screaming and the chair squeaking makes me smile.

"But first... A little fun must be had, wouldn't you agree?"

My eyes land on the metal stamp with the letter 'E' carved into it. The metal was cool, but the first thing my mind thought of was "Not for long."

—————————

_"So, Michael was telling me how you got into Mythology when you went into college." Lindsay sat on the couch as I sat in front of her, on the floor. Some poorly made, low budget movie on the TV as she braided my hair._

_"Yeah, especially Greek." I popped a few popcorn kernels into my mouth. I laugh at the poor attempt of a death scene by the clearly inexperienced actress._

_"Really? What are you're two favorites gods and/or goddesses?"_

_The question had surprised me. Not many people would ask that usually just wonder how a girl raised how I was, got so into things such as Mythology or Astrology._

_"Two favorites? Let's see... My more well known favorite goddess has to be Persephone. Having two titles completely opposite of each other and working with both of them so beautifully? Amazing. And my all-time favorite has to be Eres."_

_"Eres? Not sure if I know that one or not."_

_"You should read into her more, you'd love her as well. Eres is the goddess of chaos."_

—————————

The screaming as subsided as I pull the cooled down metal away from the male's tongue. He didn't move it back into his mouth instantly, allowing me to observe my work. His tongue was burned black, the area around it was irritated and bleeding. Running my finger over the now ruined muscle, I quickly retracted my hand as he tries to bite my finger, only resulting in one hand pulling his head back by his hair back and the other around his neck, gripping tightly.

"Now listen here, you bitch. I don't know what shit you think you can pull here, but you're in a pretty bad situation. If you want to get into the nasty shit, we can get into the nasty shit. But seeing as your already on my bad side, I wouldn't recommend going even deeper."

The sounds of him choking didn't satisfy me in the slightest. I wanted to squeeze harder, just until I watch his eyes roll back and go lifeless.

But I gained restraint and pulled away, making him try to gain breathe, which was cut off shortly with me punching him in the nose. He yelled an explicit but I wasn't listening to him anymore, I was trying to keep the beast at bay. Just enough for me to keep playing with my food. His head leaned back but that didn't stop me. I gripped his hair tightly, forced him to look at me.

Blood was all over his face, starting from his nose. It looked crooked now that I stare at it more and more. But I paid it no attention. I had no reason to pay it any.

"So, rat. Tell me. You want your body identifiable when they find you?"

For a second, I didn't think he would say anything. I thought he would have just bowed his head like the muscle of his crewmates. But just as I thought he would submit, he spits his blood into my laugh.

"Go to hell!" He mumbled out. It sounded like his tongue had swollen in his mouth.

I pull my hand from his hair and turn around away from him. Wiping my face off his blood, I felt a sudden emptiness as I stared at the blood on my hands. I sharply turn to stare at the male who had a look of accomplishment on his face that quickly faded to fear as he saw my face, void of all emotion.

"How about we get you there so you can save me a spot?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, hi again. Hope the chapter was okay and wasn't too detailed. I usually would go a little more heavy into it but I thought I would test the waters first.
> 
> Now, I wanted to (again) address where I am with the whole RH situation. I do not condone a single thing he has done. I've read the victim's stories, I've listened to them talk about him, I've read the messages, I've taken in the accounts, all of it. And I stand with them and believe them. I was in a relationship similar to the ones that these ladies were in with this monster with a guy closer to my age. However, they have absolutely nothing to do with this story.
> 
> This story is about The Vagabond, who unfortunately just so happens to be a persona of Ryan Haywood's.
> 
> This man has done wrong, in reality. My brother is also a smaller fan of AH and said something that made me so sad to think it's so true; "I feel like if it was released that he had killed someone, we would all be less shocked and betrayed."
> 
> I have been able to separate monster from character. Though updates are still going to be slow. The thought of him still makes my skin crawl at times. But this is my story. This isn't for him, this is for me. And it's for those of you who still decide to stick around want to see this story true.
> 
> Thank you all for the support. I hope to see all of you in the near future. :)


End file.
